Meeting the Boss' Brother
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe and the turtles meet Mr. Stapleman's brother who reveals a part of his past. Told from Chloe's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Mr. Stapleman, and Roger are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Meeting the Boss' Brother**

I was closing up the computer section of the computer store. Just then, Mr. Stapleman walked over to me.

"Chloe, I was wondering if you'd like to join my brother and I for dinner tomorrow night," Mr. Stapleman said. "My brother is around your age and when I told him about you he said that he wanted to meet you."

"Would it be OK if I invited a few of my friends over?" I asked.

"That would be fine."

"Great."

Mr. Stapleman walked away and I continued my closing duties. Donny was supposed to pick me up in half an hour.

After I finished, I went to my locker to get my purse. Then I went outside where Donny was waiting for me in the battle shell.

"How was your day?" Donny asked.

"I'll fill you in over dinner so you and your brothers can hear it all at once," I replied.

Donny nodded and started the engine. Then the battle shell took off.

* * *

Later that evening, the turtles and I were sitting at the dining room table eating spaghetti and drinking sparkling grape juice. I had just filled them in on Mr. Stapleman's dinner invitation.

"Sounds great," Leo said.

"Same here," Raph said.

"Count me in," Mikey said.

"I accept," Donny said.

"Great," I said.

We continued chatting while eating our dinner. All of us cleaned up when we were done.

* * *

The next evening, the turtles and I had arrived at the Stapleman's apartment. Mr. Stapleman was introducing us to his brother Roger and I introduced the turtles to Mr. Stapleman and Roger.

"Trent, didn't you lose 4 pet turtles 24 years ago?" Roger asked.

"Roger, it was a long time ago," Mr. Stapleman said. "Also, I felt really bad when I lost them. I decided to be more responsible from then on."

I glanced at the turtles. All of them were in shock from what they just heard.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Did I hear what I heard correctly?" Raph asked.

"That's right," Mr. Stapleman admitted. "An accident caused me to drop your bowl and cause you to fall into the sewers."

"Roger, how'd you know what happened if you weren't born yet?" Donny asked.

"Trent told me about it when I wanted a pet turtle," Roger said. "I'm sorry if I caused any problems."

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"At least we know who dropped us in the sewers when we were babies," Leo said.

"Even though it was an accident," Mikey said.

"Do any of you still want to stay for dinner?" Mr. Stapleman asked which we agreed on.

Roger went into the kitchen. He came out with a ziti casserole and put it on the table. Mr. Stapleman put the glasses on the table. He got a bottle of sparkling grape juice and poured some into each glass.

All of us sat down at the table and we each had a helping of ziti casserole. We chatted while we ate.

"I hope my past doesn't change how you see me," Mr. Stapleman said.

"I have to admit we were shocked but you're a decent person based on what Chloe's told us," Raph said.

"Roger, what kind of work do you do?" Leo asked.

"I repair musical instruments and write songs," Roger replied.

"Sounds interesting," I replied.

All of us cleaned up when we finished eating. A little later, the turtles and I had to get back home so we said goodbye and left.

* * *

Later on, I was in my bed. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said and then Leo entered the room.

"You have a good time tonight?" Leo asked.

"I did and what about you?"

"Let's just say that it was an interesting night."

"At least you now know who accidentally dropped you and your brothers down the sewer."

"My brothers and I were wondering the same thing for years but the last person we suspected was your manager."

"How are the others taking it?"

"They seem to be fine with it."

"If I decided to date Roger, would you and your brothers be OK with it?"

"If you want to date Roger go for it."

"Right now I just want to get to know him better."

"As long as you're comfortable and happy that's the important thing."

"Night."

"Night."

Leo and I wrapped our arms around each other and we released each other a few minutes later. Then Leo left the room and I fell asleep.

The End


End file.
